


Do They Know It's Christmas?

by danielscarfmaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2029 and Christmas is slowly creeping up on the Hale family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do They Know It's Christmas?

I. 

Elvis’ voice can be heard throughout the whole house, though almost outnumbered by the Derek’s loud singing along in the living room . He makes a twirl, a big grin on his face as the sound of his son’s giggles fills his ears. _Jump in bed and cover your head up ‘cause Santa Claus comes tonight!_ He scoops the chubby baby into his arms, swinging from side to side. _He doesn’t care if you’re a rich or poor boy, he loves you just the same!_ He continues to giggle, the cluckling sound feeding to the grin on his father’s face.

“Daaaaad.” A whine comes from the doorway, both Derek and his youngest turning to gaze at the tiny girl in the door way, chocolate smeared all over her face and her jumper green, with bright red reindeers, nearly reaching down to her ankles. She crosses her tiny arms over her chest, a slight pout on her lips.

“‘Sup, Blitzen?” He gently puts the curly-haired boy down on the floor again before turning his gaze back to his daughter.

“Rufus says I ate his chocolate. I didn’t but he took my Donatello.”

“Is that why you’ve got chocolate all over your face?” He smirks, raising an eyebrow at her. She frowns before turning around, sprinting out of the room. He can hear her voice in the corridor, rushing towards her father. _Paaaaaaapa, Rufus took my Donatello!_


End file.
